


Even When I Dream, You're Gone

by Jeb



Series: I Want To Stay Asleep [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeb/pseuds/Jeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sans POV</p>
    </blockquote>





	Even When I Dream, You're Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Sans POV

Sans awoke to find his right leg draped loosely around your hips, securing you to him, and his hands lightly cupping your chest. It was when he opened his eyes and saw the nape of your neck presented to him, your hair flopped around his pillow like beautiful waves of soft locks, that he knew he was asleep. He had to be, there was no other explanation. You did not belong to him, not like this, outside of his dreams.

And so he chose to relish the moment while it was present. It was obvious that this dream was less sexual in nature compared to others, and he was content to just cuddle you close. Resting his jaw against the soft curve of your neck, Sans placed delicate kisses along your skin. You stirred gently, a tired groan falling from your lips before morphing into an appreciative moan. 

You leaned into his touch, scooting back even further even though you had already been firmly pressed against him. A gentle coo fell from your lips, "Sans?" Your voice was both rugged and soft, your exhaustion evident. He wandered what you had been doing that had exhausted you so much, but quickly reminded himself that this was a dream. 

His name sprang from your throat again and you began to turn, your movements sluggish as you tried to face him. Running his index finger over your clothed breast, Sans effectively halted your turning. With his middle and index finger, he tweaked at your right nipple, tugging at the bud slightly. "*hey," 

You had such a sweet smile that Sans felt as though he was being poisoned, overdosing on your beauty. It would be the way he would want to go, he told himself. It would be better than the constant and never ending barrage of sudden deaths, of knives and of random darkness overtaking scenes of paradise. If he died because he was too lost in you, he could accept that. He could love that. 

But this wasn't real, and he couldn't overdose on something that he had never had in his possession. 

Curling against you, Sans buried his face against the back of your neck. He released his hold on your erect bud in favor of just cupping your breast against his palm again, and within a short minute you were breathing deeply again. This further highlighted the fact that he was dreaming, he didn't know anyone who could fall asleep faster than he could. 

Sans decided to use this time to mull over his life. It was the same as it always was, you were still absent and everyone always said the same thing. Nothing had changed recently, perhaps he had become more distant over the last few Resets, but aside from that everything was exactly how it had been before you had come into his life, everything was exactly how it had been after you had left his life. 

Sans wondered if you would return to him. For him. 

Cuddling you closer, Sans imagined that you would. He imagined that you would remember your time with him, both Resets, and would repel down into the mountain if you had to, just so you could see him again. He imagined that you would storm through the Ruins, you would push through Toriel's halls with a determined fever and wouldn't stop until you had drifted through Snowdin and blasted into his home. He imagined that you would slam through the halls, you would hug Papyrus tight before asking where he was. And then, he imagined you would wrestle your way passed his locked door or whatever was keeping you from him and you would wake him up, you would press your body to his and place fervent kisses wherever you could. 

He imagined that you could get them, all of them, out of there in a way that Frisk couldn't. A way that didn't end in more darkness, a way that didn't end in another Reset and more heartache, a way that didn't end with you no longer being there. 

He could plainly see your relieved smile, clearer than day, when you laid eyes upon his once more. He could see how happy you would be, that happy little churning in your gut being revealed to him through excited gasps and amazed kisses. He could feel your arms as you wrapped them around him, first around his neck to pull him closer to you and then around his waist to cuddle him. He could hear your breath, hot from how hard you had run just to come see him. He could smell Toriel's house as the scent lingered from you. 

Snapping his eyes open, Sans recognized that those thoughts were painful disillusions and that he couldn't get lost in them like he got lost in the dreams. 

The back of your head was still visible to him, he hadn't woken up yet. Sans let out a small huff of relief, disbelief coloring his emotions and shrouding over his thoughts. He had roused from his thoughts rather forcefully, and when similar things had happened in previous dreams they had usually resulted in him being thrust into the waking world. But you were still in front of him, he was still curled around you with his hands cupping your breasts and his leg still draped loosely over your hips. 

Sans pulled you even closer to him, an action that ended with your stirring slightly. You let out a sleepy groan and pressed the back of your head against his skull, and without a thought Sans separated himself from you. It took a little bit of effort to untangle his leg from around your body and to slide his arm out from beneath you, but when he did he was immediately upon your smaller form. You smiled up at him, lips still parted from when you had been groaning just a minute ago. 

Your eyes were lidded, the color of your irises hidden to him. All he could see were the black depths of your pupils, shining up at him through mostly closed eyelids, devoid of all exhaustion and shining with a light that was inhuman, that didn't belong to you just as you didn't belong to him. Seeing this, Sans knew he was still asleep and collapsed onto you. You let out a gentle grunt, your arms snaking out from where they had been pinned beneath him and you used them to embrace him. 

Resting his forehead against your collar bone, Sans felt you shift beneath him until you were laying with your back against the mattress. Straddling your hips, he allowed you to fade away until he could feel nothing but the covers he had bundled up in his sleep, a crude attempt at creating you. 

Opening his eyes and seeing that you were gone completely and that only his room was in view, Sans huddled closer to the wad of blankets that could never match your form and pressed his face against the scratchy material, burying himself in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for sudden absence, I have been absolutely swamped in homework lately, and not only that but due to some of the teams I am on increasing practice time and frequency, I'm hardly home, and if I am, I'm catching up on some much needed sleep or completing homework assignments. Thanks for all of your patience, it is appreciated! <3 <3 <3!!


End file.
